


GENDERBEND!MCYT CHATFIC DISCOUNTED

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Niki, Angst, Comedy, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Genderbending, Hybrids, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: AYYY THEY ALL GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER AND ITS GENDERBEND AYYY
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Dream Created a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Character Names
> 
> Dream- Dream
> 
> George- Georgette
> 
> Sapnap- Sapnap
> 
> Karl jacobs- Katie
> 
> Quackity- Quacka
> 
> Wilbur- UNCOMFFORTABEL WITH GENDERBEND
> 
> Philza- Phoebe
> 
> Tommy - Tori
> 
> Tubbo- Tubbi
> 
> Techno- Techna
> 
> Ranboo- Ranboo
> 
> Niki- Nick
> 
> BBH- BadGirlHalo
> 
> Skeppy- Skeppy
> 
> Jschlatt- Jschlatt
> 
> Purpled- Purpled
> 
> Antfrost- Antfrost
> 
> Velvetiscake- Velvetiscake
> 
> Eret- Eret/Elaina
> 
> Fundy- Flora
> 
> Minx-Max
> 
> Astelic- Ace
> 
> Gamerboy80- Gamergirl80
> 
> SammyGreen-SamanthaGreen
> 
> Ponk- Ponk
> 
> Awesamdude-Awesamgirl
> 
> Captain Puffy- Puffy
> 
> Jack Manifold- Jane Manifold
> 
> Punz- Punza
> 
> Hbomb-Hbomb
> 
> Captain Sparklez- Captain Sparklez
> 
> Spifey- Spifey
> 
> Boffy- Boffi
> 
> MegaPvP-MegaPVP
> 
> Zelkham- Zelki
> 
> F1nn- Francine

**Dream Added Sapnap, Georgette and others to Chat Name.**

Dream: Sup Bitches

Georgette: Its...Its 2AM.

Sapnap: And?

Antfrost: Why is my phone buzzing at 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?

Dream: Hi Ant :D

Tubbi: Hllo evryone :)

Eret: Hey Tubbi!

Tori: AYY WASSUP HOES

Quacka: AYYY MI AMIGA!

GamerGirl80: Why- Why did you all wake me up?

Dream: Idk.

Georgette: Your so stupid

Techna: Morning

Samantha: Wait y'all aren't sleeping?

Skeppy: Yehj what dodw u thjml i bneve slepsn 

Ranboo: What-

BGH: Yeah, what do you think? I never sleep

Phoebe: Just go to sleep.

Sapnap: No! Sleep is for the weak bitch!

Katie: Okay Mrs.Inc! :)

Sapnap: Goodnight y'all!

Dream: Wait I forgot how to sleep-

Georgette: How-

Dream: LOOK I HAVE INSOMNIA

Eret: I have some Melatonin if you need it Dream!

Dream: Thanks Eri!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

9:00 AM

Tubbi: Hy Dream cn i add a few freinds? :)

Dream: Sure Tubbi!

Tubbi added Zelki, MegaPVP, Boffi, and Spifey

Boffi: No

Boffi has left the Chat

Tubbi: :(

Zelki: It is okay Tubbi, we still love you

MegaPVP: You and Bad are the only ones I tolerate.

Skeppy: Hi gys! :)

MegaPVP: Ew

Zelki: Hi Skeppy

Tori: Who the fuck are you

Zelki: A disappointment.

MegaPVP: Wow you're right for the first time

Spifey: I just woke up-

MegaPVP: Stfu you stupid Beaver

Spifey: K

Ranboo: I FORGOT WHERE CLASS IS PLS HELP ME

Tubbi: Oh ill hep u!


	2. Tubbi: I GOT MONSTER MUNCH

Dream: OK WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY CROSSBOW?

Tori: Idk

Tubbi: Wait no we stole it?

Tori: TUBBI YOU FUCKING IDIOT SHES GOING TO KILL US

Ranboo: Rest in peace

Purpled: DREAM NO

Dream: DREAM YES BITCH

BGH: LANGUAGE

Flora: Lol

**WILBUR Changed Floras name to Furry**

Quacka: PFFT LOL

Furry: WHAT

**Quacka changed Quackas name to fattest ass**

Furry: OH SO THATS HOW WE WANNA GO HUH WILBUR

**Furry Changed WILBUR name to SIMP**

Purpled: I HATE TO INTERUPT THIS FUNNY MOMENT BUT DREAM IS ON HER WAY TO KILL TORI AND TUBBI AND GET HER CROSSBOW BACK

Ranboo: Why does she have a crossbow?

Purpled: IDK

Techna: Kill the child

Nick: Isn't it a bit overboard to kill them?

SMIP: Hi Nick :D

Nick: Hello Willow! <3

Velvet: Hello Ant

Ant: Morning Cutie!

Fattest Ass: Morning Schlatt

  
Schlatt: Shut the Fuck up

Fattest Ass: :(

Katie: You Okay Quacka?

Fattest Ass: Yeah-

Tubbi: I have monster Munch!

Tori: Tubbi there is 30 minutes until Dream comes and kills us both.


	3. Velvetfrosting Date

(I CAN SEE THE BADLANDS BEINGS PROTECTIVE OF ANT)

Badlands + FRANCINE

Frosty: GUYS I NEED HELP

MomGirlHalo: Ant are you okay?!

RedstoneWoman: Whats going on? Are you safe?!

Geppy: Wat whats goin n?

MakeupQueen: Girl you alr?

Frosty: No

RedstoneWoman: Who the fuck hurt you.

Momgirlhalo: LANGUAGE!

Frosty: No, No , No its nothing like that.

Geppy: wat is it ten?

Frosty: Velvet asked... me out on a date.

MakeupQueen: Omg! Congrats Queen!

MomGirlHalo: Well you two are Girlfriend and Girlfriend!

Geppy:wait u r?

Frost: yeah! And I don't know what to wear!!

MakeupQueen: My time has come.

MakeupQueen: I'm coming over.

Frost: HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FUCKING FAST?!

MomGirlHalo: LANGUAGE!

MakeupQueen: I HAVE EVERYTHING!

Frost: ok...

_________

Ant was overall worried, sure she Trusted her friend.

But she wanted to look perfect, for her Cutie.

She looked in the mirror.

"You good Frosting?" Francine asked.

"Hm...Well....I wanna look perfect...."

Francine smiled at her "Velvet will love you for who your are, don't worry!"

Ant smiled at that.

"I found this really cute dress with overalls!" Francine said, holding up a Wheat Colored turtleneck and a peanut colored overall dress. It had pockets as well!

"France it looks amazing!" Ant complimented.

"Thanks! I've also got shoes!"

They were laced booties.

Ant twirled in her dress and smiled.

"Queen slay!"

Ant smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks France...."

"No problem Frosting!"

The duo laughed.

Thats when the doorbell rang.

Ant grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to her friend.

She saw Velvet.

Velvets long red hair was wavy and her Green eyes popped, she wore a blouse, black pants, sneakers, and a cake jacket.

She looked up and saw Ant.

"Hey cutie! You look fabulous!"

"You too!" Ant said.

The two walked to Velvets car and drove off.

Francine Smiled

Badlands + Francine

MakeupQueen: Mission successful

MomGirlHalo: Thats good :D

RedstoneWoman: I hope her dates nice!

Geppy: ^^^^^


	4. Don't bully Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream- Pissbaby  
> Georgia- ColorblindBitch  
> Sapnap- HeyMamas  
> Katie- Honk  
> Quacka- MIGUSTA  
> Willow- Simp  
> Phoebe- Mom  
> Tori- bigWoman  
> Tubbi- Shortbi  
> Techna- BloodGoddess  
> Ranboo- MemoryGirl  
> Nick- NickMinaji  
> BGH- MomGirlhalo  
> Skeppy- sgeppy  
> Schlatt- MoneyWoman  
> Purpled- Awooga  
> Antfrost- Catgirl  
> Velvet- CatgirlsWife  
> Elaina- Lgbbq  
> Flora- Furry X3  
> Max- Cursealot  
> Ace- Egg  
> GG80- LORD  
> Samantha- Australian  
> Ponk- Ping-Ponk  
> Awesamgirl- CreeperAwman  
> Punza- Beekeeper  
> Hbomb- X3  
> Sparklez- CAPTAIN  
> Spifey- Beaver  
> MegaPVP- Despise  
> Zelki- DEER  
> Francine- QUUEN  
> Jane- THUNDERPIKACHUUWU

**DreamSMP**

ColorblindBitch: Why did Dream have a Black eye?

Sapnap: Wait she waht?

MomGirlHalo: IS SHE OKAY D:

  
Awooga: Yeah, she just got bullied today for wearing a mask.

Colorblindbitch: She what.

Beekeeper: I'm going to break some fuckers kneecaps.

MomGirlHalo: The one time I tolerate cursing, nobody messes with my friends.

BloodGoddess: MURDER

______

Punza was pissed, someone had the audacity to bully her best friend?! Oh she'll show them

"Hey you!"

A tall boy turns over and sees her.

"Why Hello Princ-"

He was cut off by Punza kicking him in the Balls.

  
"WHY DID YOU BULLY MY FRIEND."

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING BULLY MY BEST FRIEND?!"  
  


"Cause shes a freak! Shes an insecure loser!"

Punza delivered a punch to their face.

"You wanna fucking rephrase that cunt?"

  
"S-Sorry...."  
  


"I'll let you go with a warning."

"Hurt ANY of my friends again, your nose won't be the only thing broken."

  
She let go of his collar.

"Now..."

"SCRAM!"

The boy hurried up and ran


	5. Furry: But ya gotta rob someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream- Pissbaby  
> Georgia- ColorblindBitch  
> Sapnap- HeyMamas  
> Katie- Honk  
> Quacka- MIGUSTA  
> Willow- Simp  
> Phoebe- Mom  
> Tori- bigWoman  
> Tubbi- Shortbi  
> Techna- BloodGoddess  
> Ranboo- MemoryGirl  
> Nick- NickMinaji  
> BGH- MomGirlhalo  
> Skeppy- sgeppy  
> Schlatt- MoneyWoman  
> Purpled- Awooga  
> Antfrost- Catgirl  
> Velvet- CatgirlsWife  
> Elaina- Lgbbq  
> Flora- Furry X3  
> Max- Cursealot  
> Ace- Egg  
> GG80- LORD  
> Samantha- Australian  
> Ponk- Ping-Ponk  
> Awesamgirl- CreeperAwman  
> Punza- Beekeeper  
> Hbomb- X3  
> Sparklez- CAPTAIN  
> Spifey- Beaver  
> MegaPVP- Despise  
> Zelki- DEER  
> Francine- QUUEN  
> Jane- THUNDERPIKACHUUWU

The DREAM SMP

Shortbi: can i add somoe? :)

PISSBABY: Sure!!

Shortbi: Tanks!

Shortbi has added 5upp

5upp: Hi!  
  


MemoryGirl: 5UPP? HOW ARE YOU?

5upp: I'm good :D

Furry:We should do something

Shortbi: But we are, we're coding

Furry: nonono. We should do something

Furry: Ok Tubbi

Shortbi: ye

Furry: If you had to choose between

Furry: Orange juice in the morning

Shortbi: Ok

Furry: or Robbing someone

Shortbi: I-I would go for Orange Juice in the morning

Memorygirl: Is it before or after you brush your teeth

Furry: But have you considered if you rob someone

Furry: You make MONEY

MemoryGirl: Is the Orange juice before or after you've brushed your teeth?

Furry: It is before

MemoryGirl: Ok then Orange juice.

3:00 PM

AWOOGA: Why did Tubbi scream?

MemoryGirl: Flora asked her another question about Robbing someone

AWOOGA: I- What

AWOOGA: @Furry you're a fox Furry not a bandit

Furry: I fucking hate you

4:00 PM

PISSBABY: Remember when we all came out?

Colorblind Bitch: yeah

Catgirl: It went like this right:

Catgirl: I'm a lesbian

CatGirlsWife: As am I

HONK: I am asexual

LGBBQ: I am Bi

Cursealot: I am pansexual

Furry: I am Trans

PISSBABY: Yeah! We were talking about it!

Shortbi: IMA A BIRD CAWCAWCAWCAW

SIMP: The fuck

BLOODGODDESS: Two kids ran past me screaming about pranking trump- One had H/C hair the other had brown hair

TapL: Oh thats Y/n and Dezzy

BLOODGODDESS:HOW TF DID YOU GET HERE?

TapL: I am everywere


End file.
